Amber Tillman
Amber is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead 3. She is a young girl who moved to California in search of a career. She seems to be more interested in her appearance at times rather than her actual survival. She can also be known to complain and argue. However she is often viewed as the heart of the team, showing the most concern for the issues at hand. Official Description Age:22 Hometown: Brooklyn, NY Amber is a New York native with attitude and style to spare. She came to California in hopes of making it big in a musical career. Now instead of impressing her talent scouts this young struggling diva is forced to kill them. Amber has a new outlook on life instead of “making it big” her goals have been arranged to “surviving long enough to get out of that hellhole." History Early Life Amber was born to a house of 10 children. She was born Tyrone and Christine Tillman. Amber is from Brooklyn, NY. Amber's family struggled financially. Amber was one of the smartest children in the household, besides Raechel (who would later become a lawyer). Amber at the top of her class, and was always in honors classes. Amber would steal and sell things to help her family financially. Into her teenage years, Amber would be constantly fired from jobs, because of her distractions with relationships. Amber was also signed to a small-time record label, though after a flop with the company, Amber used her money to move to California. She had to go from gig to gig, making small amounts of money, until she had enough to make rent. Infection Amber was completely settled into her apartment when the infection hit in California. She was, like all other civilians evacuated into a shelter. However she met a young med-student named Kristie. In fear of their own shelter being ravaged by the infection, Amber and Kristie fleed. They were forced to fight off the infected as well as hide from the military. Amber and Krisite made it to a forest area. This is where they met John and Thorton. Amber almost shot the two for fear of being brought back to the shelter. However, the two explained they were immune, and planned to go to New Orleans. Amber and Kristie, joined them soon finding out that they themselves were immune. Relationships with other Survivors Amber isn’t afraid to express her opinion often butting heads with the others(with an exception of Kristie) Kristie: She and Amber appear to have a friendly relationship, somewhat similar to a sister type relationship. Kristie of course appearing as the younger sister. They often have conversations revolving around clothing and the other survivors. Jonathan: He and Amber seem to butt heads the most as Amber doesn’t like “his little suit and tie act”. This can make for funny moments between the two being that their worlds differ so much. John and Amber also seem to have romantic tension. Thorton: He and Amber rarely talk despite the fact that they both have poor backgrounds. When they do talk it is usually revolved around what to do next. On rare occasions Amber will ask Thorton why he never went to a shelter instead of living homeless on the streets. His response? “I’m alive. They aren’t. That answer your question?” Thorton also being an older male (somewhat father figure) refers to Amber (and Kristie) as sweetheart or darlin’. Thorton seems to be one of the only authority figures Amber has respect for. Francis:'Amber and Francis, tend to butt heads. Amber highly dislikes Francis, and finds him annoying. She does however show signs of caring about his well-being. It is possible that Francis and Amber are apart of two rival gangs. '''Louis:'Louis tries very hard to be kind to Amber, but she makes it very hard. She hateshis optimistic attitude, because she feels he doesn't grasp what is going on around them. '''Zoey: Amber and Zoey share a mutual friendship. However Amber usually just calls Zoey "pinky" because she forgets her name. This annoys Zoey, but she rarely says anything. The two can bond because they are both females. Rochelle:'Like Zoey, Amber and Rochelle get along quite well. They can often times rely on each other, when the other is in trouble. While Rochelle doesn't care for Amber as a sister, they are very good friends. '''Nick:'Amber hates Nick, the most out of all of the survivors. Like most others she can't stand his constant berrading and complaining. Amber often threatens to shoot or harm Nick, and said he would be the first to go if anyone had a choice. 'Coach:'Coach is the paternal uncle of Amber. The two share a close relationship with each other. They interact almost as if father and daughter. Coach and Amber will often talk about family together sharing a few laughs. 'Ellis:'Amber finds Ellis' naiviety to be cute. Being around the same age (one year difference) Amber may flirt with Ellis, though often time he is completely oblivious to it. Ellis treats Amber as a younger sister, though it is possible that like Zoey, Ellis develops a crush on Amber. Physical Description Amber is around 5’7 and is rather curvaceous. She wears a cross necklace, hoop earrings, and a small nose ring. Amber has chest length hair, all curled though done with a curling iron, and tied into a ponytail allowing her bangs to flow down. She wears a short, red, and skirt like dress along with red stilletos. She is a very beautiful young girl with light brown skin. Personality Amber isn't the kindest person, nor is she known to bite her tongue. She loves to speak her mind, but can sometimes come off as crabby. This is believed to be a barrier that Amber puts up because she is really afraid, of what is unknown. When open, Amber can be kind, and tends to care for those younger than her. She has a motehring nature towards children, and a grim outlook on the harsh reaalities of life. She isn't quick to trust officer authorities whether it be police, or the army. Amber is also very flirty, and is hopeless romantic. As a reference to Left 4 Dead 2 survivor Ellis, Amber often talks about her multiple relationships in the same way Ellis talked of Keith (though Amber's stories are more realistic though still somewhat odd, and other than John people aren't annoyed by Amber's stories.) Amber is heartborken by the chaos "The Green Flu" has caused. She is also shown to be family oriented, as she often thinks of her family. Quotes '''General Quotes *''Well so much for a recession huh?'' *''Good thing these Zombies are stupid.'' *''Anyone else feel like were being watched?'' *''I could really use a beer right about now.'' *''Ya know this Zombie Apocalypse is really not helping me kick my smoking habit.'' *''Oh, because if you look at my day planner, you'll see that I have get mauled by the fucking undead scheduled for today!!'' *''I'm Amber....What, were you expecting a fucking essay?!'' *''Jesus Christ!'' *''This isn't happening...this isn't happening.'' *''You are so not getting a christmas card.'' 'Infected Related' *''hearing a witch Guys lights out there’s a witch ahead. *running from a witch Can somebody shoot this strung out b*tch?!'' *''killing a Witch You cried like a b*tch. You died like a b*tch.'' *''Rest in Peace'' *''Well damn!!'' *''hearing a Hunter Butchered motherf***er up ahead'' *''being mauled by a hunter Get this sh*t off of me!!'' *''some one kills a Hunter Thank the Lord!!'' *''a Boomer vomits on her That son of a b*tch just made this personal!!'' *''I’m gonna kick his fat ***!!'' *''some one kills a special infected Hell-to-da-yeah!'' 'Health Related' *''in Critical Condition I ain’t feelin to hot'' **''If I die ya better make sure I look damn good!!'' *''being healed Thanks'' "The Meeting" Campaign *''Louis, please. Shut. The. Fuck. Up'' *''You think everythings gonna be sugar and rainbows, huh? Wake the fuck up, and the sooner you do, the sooner we can get the fuck moving.'' *''Oh I'm sorry, Nick was it. Oh yeah I just forgot when I told you we were friends.'' *''Alright, I realize I'm being a bitch, and I'm sorry, but it's kinda that time of the month.'' *''Jesus christ, vests, tattoos, bad breath still a virgin huh?'' *''I'm sorry for your loss, I couldn't imagine losing a teammate.'' *''Cheer up Kristie, now we have two more girls.'' *''Damn I remebered we just got more stupid ass men.'' *''Uncle Travis (Coach) , Your still a...alive.'' *''Ellis, it's a real nice story, but maybe it could wait.'' *''Great, an optimistic asshole, a hic, two more stupid men, my fat uncle, and a girl with a pink jacket. So sure were gonna survive!'' *''Nick, right? You can either stop looking at my chest, or I can kick you in your nuts, it's your choice. '' *''Your kinda cute for a country boy.'' *''Hi, I'm Amber... We could really use your help.'' *''I thought New Orleans was better than this!!'' *''Damnit, New Orleans is down too.'' *''Can't I just get a beer.'' *''Jimmy Flibs who?'' *''Jesus, I need a shower. I'm starting to smell like Ellis' hat.'' *''How convient.'' *''C'mon Ellis you can make it.'' *''Don't give up on us yet Zoey.'' *''Can't believe I'm saying this, hang in their Nick.'' *''Rochelle, hang on!'' *''Francis, I know your annoying ass will make it. '' *''Wow, hate him.'' *''Doesn't take long to piss all over a relationship for you does it, Nick?'' *''Louis hold on buddy.'' *''Jesus Christ, now that the Justice League has been assembled can we get going.'' *''Actually I was just gonna order some pizza, so we can just hang out here, and get killed.'' *''It's quiet time now.'' *''Here, I'll heal you.'' *''I'm sorry.'' *''Hold out.'' *''Rest in Peace.'' *''You guys aren't so bad after all.'' *''I'll miss you guys.'' *''No...No I'm not crying, it's not like...alright I'm gonna miss 'em.'' *''Take care.'' Weapons of Choice *Pump Shotgun *Magnum Pistol *Frying Pan *Baseball Bat Skills Amber has a few skills. She is skilled with using many guns, as well as a baseball bat. Amber is a brawler, and her attacks are more rough, and fast. She is also using her surroundings to her advantage such as weapons, and other things. Notes *Amber is arguably the only female to wear lipstick. *Amber appears to know much about firearms. This implies the idea that she grew up having a shady past. **This is also reinforced when Amber states that a gun is like a bicycle, you never forget how to use one. *Amber is also the third character to wear jewelry the others being Nick and Rochelle. *Throughout the game Amber often comments on how horrible it is to see all these dead bodies. This of course suggests against the gang theory. 　 Category:Survivors Category:Females